The Apron and Someone Else's Homework
by dress without sleeves
Summary: Ginny finds Ron and Hermione in a very compromising position and decides to use it as blackmail. In other words, a completely plotless and pointless fic that I simply had to write to satisfy the evil plot(less) bunny in my head.


Ginny Weasley was fighting very, very hard not to snicker. She was a generally understanding and kind girl, and usually would hate to make someone such as Hermione Granger, a dear and treasured friend, feel embarrassed and shamed.

However, Ginny Weasley usually did not find said dear and treasured friend snogging her brother senseless in a linen closet at five-thirty in the morning.

She smirked and quietly shut the door, tip-toeing down to the kitchen, so that she could snicker as loud as she wanted to without the problem of troubling before mentioned friend. She pushed open the door and grabbed a pitcher of hot-chocolate; heating it with a simple charm (the Ministry didn't pay any attention to magic in the Weasley household; to many people, too many wands). She sat down at the table, wrapping her fingers around the warm glass and smirked as she had never smirked before.

Ginny Weasley, being the generally understanding and kind girl that she was, enjoyed and supported blackmail. She enjoyed and supported it very much. And it was not in her Weasley veins not to put use to the absolutely _superb_ blackmail material that she now held in her deviously wicked hands (figuratively speaking, of course, as she was still holding the hot-chocolate mug).

She snickered once more, with finality, and gently dipped her mug into the sink, washing it idly. Looking up at the clock, she padded softly back into her bedroom and fell asleep, where dreams of Ron cleaning her room in an apron and Hermione doing someone else's homework played in her head.

* * *

"Pssst, Harry! Hey! _Harry_!" The green-eyed, black-haired lovely in question arched a superb eyebrow in response to Ginny's incessant hissing. She smirked and frantically motioned him over to where she was standing in the hallway. She grinned madly as he approached and was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"I was up late last night," she began, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably, as the malicious glint in her eye gave her away. "And came upon a very..._interesting_ thing in this closet. Imagine my surprise when this interesting thing had not halted in the hours since I've been sleeping."

The hint of a smile began to creep across the handsome boys face. "And what, pray tell, did you come across?" He asked, looking most mischievous.

Young, innocent Ginny Weasley smiled sweetly. She gently turned the handle on the closet door and bowed deeply, allowing him to take a peek. He came out soon, looking rather traumatized. "That," he declared with a shutter, "Was horrifying."

"Oh, yes," Ginny agreed amiably, "But also quite useful. I let them go at it without break last night, but I fear that this it has gone on simply too long and I will not allow my brother to make a fool of himself. So it's for his protection, you see," she added, winking. Harry laughed, and the sound almost made Hermione and Ron stop shoving their tongues down each others throat.

However, the ever-clever Miss Weasley clapped a hand over Harry's mouth and smirked. "Can't go about it like _that_, Harry," she scolded with a grin. "Oh, no, that won't due at all." She then turned to the couple and said slyly, "Ronald _Weasley!_ Re_move_ your hand from Hermione's thy this _instant!_" The couple broke apart with maddening speed and sat panting, staring at the wide grins in front of them.

"You might want to find a more secretive place to snog," Harry confided with a smirk. "Ginny here has come across you twice today."

Hermione blinked once and began to fall back. "...Been up...all...night..." she mumbled, as though the thought was just occurring to her.

Ron looked very much the same, as he nodded. Ginny grinned in wicked pleasure. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" She barked, causing all eyes to fly open in surprise. Hermione leapt to her feet and smashed her head on the ceiling, Ron whipped out his wand and poked himself in the eye. Harry had to lean against the wall from laughing so hard.

"My, my, _what_ would Mother say?" Ginny asked sweetly, tut-tutting and shaking her head. "And as for the _twins..._well, I suppose I'll just go fill them in, then..." It was Ron's to leap up—he, too, smacked his head—and he grabbed Ginny's arm.

"Ginny!" He yelped, partially out of pain and partially out of fear, "Don't!" Ginny gave him a long-suffering sigh and shot Harry and exaggerated look of one trying to have patience.

She pulled a passive face. "Why not, Ron, dear?"

He glared. "You're horrible," he said, rather matter-of-factly. "And I hate to say it, but you're also taking frighteningly after Fred and George, and I can already see the wheels of blackmail turning in your mind. What, exactly, do you want?"

And Ginny Weasley, ever kind and loving, told him.

* * *

Harry and Ginny lounged in the living room with their feet up on the table, talking aimlessly. Ginny mentioned vaguely that Hermione and Ron _did_ make a rather cute couple, to which Harry made gagging sounds, and they both laughed.

"But, really, I feel as though I ought to be shamed, working them like this," she confided, not looking like she was telling the truth at all. "It's so very unfortunate that I'm not." Harry laughed.

"Hah – I don't find it unfortunate at all. I was really dreading having to write that Potions essay." The two shared a conspiratorial smirk and Ginny raised her glass as a toast. Harry laughed. "It's easier to talk to you when you're not blushing and sticking your elbow in things," he teased, smiling.

Ginny grinned and purposely dipped her elbow in her hot-chocolate (she was something of an addict). "I'm sorry, have I made the conversation awkward?" Harry grins at her, shaking his head. She sticks her tongue out. "Very well, then. You know, I'm a bit tired. All this..._strenuous_ _work_ calls for a nap." She gestured towards the linen closet. "Shall we?"

Harry blinked for a moment, staring at her. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid, Harry – I meant, shall we clear our plates and put away the quilts so that I can take a nap."

The boy grinned and nodded. "Yes, let's."

And they proceeded to go upstairs, into their own respective bedrooms and sleep, while Ron cleaned her bedroom in a flowered apron and Hermione did someone else's homework.


End file.
